Things that we must endure
by Three sisters productions
Summary: There are many things that we must endure. Gun fire,sweaty rooms,smart ass coworkers, and sometimes Pink haired witnesses with a body that is way too tempting just to taste.
1. Enderment 1: The Sweaty Room,Anoying Cop

As a police officer Itachi has had to endure many things this is just one of them…

"For the last time… I… DON'T… KNOW!" The rather frustrated pink hared girl answered. Her hands where planted on the metal table in front of her. Her mint green T-shirt was starting to collect sweat at the top, her already short blue jean shorts where starting to bunch toward her woman hood, her long white socks where sagging un-evenly down her calves which lead to her lose untied black boots.

"Miss Haruno this would go by a lot quicker if you would just cooperate…" Itachi spoke resting one hand on the table and the other on his leg.

"I've done nothing BUT cooperate with you people for the past 2 days! And YOU have been asking me the same question for the pas 2 HOURS! I'm sweating like a pig in here! If I knew where he was I would have told you long before now!" The girl bantered at the police officer. She wasn't in a very good mood at the moment…

"Is that so? I'm sorry Miss Haruno but I really don't believe you. Just tell me where your father is." Itachi sighed for the un-teenth time that day.

"SARAGENT father! SARAGENT! That snake freak isn't my real dad or step dad and I'm glad for that! I have no reason to protect him; he's the reason for my misery!" The girl yelled again. At this point Itachi decided to let up just a little.

"Fine… one more question and I'll let you go home."

"Shoot." She huffed as she sat slouching in her chair much like was only she had her arms crossed.

"Orochimaru's spies who are they?" He asked re-directing his stare at her. She stiffened for a moment and her lips thinned; just a little more sweat beaded on her temples. Itachi thought that she might have been afraid of something so he spoke up. "If you're afraid of someone we can provide protection."

Wrong move…

In and instant she was glaring at him worse than before.

"I don't need your protection! I just need to know who's behind the window. And don't lie to me this is important!" She spoke with venom.

"… Just Kisame and Shisui… Why? Should I suspicious of them?" Itachi teased her while cocking his head to enhance the effect.

"Hardy har, har, har very funny… If I where you. I would keep an eye on Kabuto and the twins Sakon and Ukon… Oh yeah and Toyoya… Just in case." Sakura was risking herself here to say she was a little scared was an understatement but her pride refused to let her show otherwise. But Itachi saw it; he saw it full-well.

"All four of those people work here…"

"I knew that… What's your point?" She did have a point… It didn't matter weather they worked here or not an enemy will find a way to infiltrate a fortress at all cost. Itachi stood up and gathered his files to leave.

"Stay here I'll be right back." Sakura huffed at this.

"Awh Come on!"

"I'll be right back I'm just dropping off these files." He heard a final huff before he left the room.

* * *

He opened the door to the room that was on the other side of the interrogation room to see Kisame and Shisui standing there with raised brows. "What?" Itachi couldn't help but ask.

"So what do you think?" Shisui asked.

"I think we should keep a really close eye on those 4 people…" Itachi told them bluntly. Kisame started chuckling.

"Itachi, you think she's hot!" Kisame laughed at the young Uchiha.

"Absolutely not…" If he had to go through this he was much safer with the girl.

"Oh yeah? You sure about that little cousin?" Shisui grind at Itachi.

"Quite positive…" He lied. Of cores he thought she was hot but he had to stay professional.

"Well Jr's saying something different Itachi." Kisame laughed again.

"It's just the… adrenalin… rush…" Another big fat lie…

"Oh yeah sure little cousin, an adrenalin rush with pink hair, a mint green shirt, and short blue jean shorts that, might I add, show off her milky very well sculpted legs perfectly." Shisui chuckled more. Itachi was starting to lose his patients. "Isn't she a little young though? Shame on you Itachi! Trying to woe a 16 year old!"

That was it…

"Ex…cuse… me?" Itachi was on the verge of choking the both of them to death. "I am not so low… She is indeed 18. Read her file again she just turned a few months ago…" Itachi was close to popping a vain in his head.

"That's still a 5 year difference Itachi. Truth is we're starting to think that you're a little-." Itachi cut Kisame off before he could say anything else.

"Don't. You. Say. It…" He warned but leave it to Shisui to push the last button.

"Pedophilic… Itachi you have a serious problem but it's still a crime. Do we need to lock you up?"

That. Was. It! Itachi slammed his paper-work on the nearest table and tackled Shisui where he stood. They ended up rolling around for a bit until Itachi for some miraculous chance ended up behind Shisui putting him in a choke hold. Kisame could only laugh at the sight before his feet as he leaned against the wall.

"GAAGH! F-for-forget Pedophilic! I think we'll j-just lock you up for attempted mur-murder!" Shisui gasped between breaths.

"Oh no, it will defiantly NOT be attempted! It WILL be successful!" Itachi hissed in his older cousin's ear as he tightened his hold. Kisame looked at his watch and estimated that now was about time to break the two up before Itachi really did kill Shisui.

"Alright you two break it up…" Kisame reached down and grabbed Itachi's arm and Shisui's shirt collar picked them up and separated them. "Before I lock you BOTH up for Assault." Itachi stood there glaring at Shisui and Shisui stood there rubbing his neck while gasping for air. There was knocking on the window behind the three men capturing their attention. They turned their attention to a rather upset looking pink haired female on the other side of the window.

"Yo hippy! I know you're there! Hurry up! I want out of this hell hole!" She shouted at the window. Kisame flipped a switched that was next to the glass window.

"He'll be right there princes." Oh this caused Sakura to glare harder at the window.

"You're lucky there's a re-enforced window here pall!" She huffed while crossing her arms.

"Yeah, and a law." Came Kisame's final statement before he, THOUGHT that he, turned off the speaker to the other room. "Ball of fire that one is. Itachi you're going to have a hard time winner her over to you." Itachi's head wiped to Kisame and a loathing glare in his eyes. But before he could make a replay another knock came on the window and once again their attention to the pink haired female in the other room. Sakura placed her hand back on her hip and looked at the glass with an unimpressed look.

"Excuse me fellas? I can still hear you." That one little statement was all it took for three grown men to pale.

* * *

By the time Itachi got back to the interrogating room Sakura had already memorized every crack and crevasse of the whole damn room.

"Alright Miss Haruno you are free to go…"

"Finally… I was gunna die in here…" Came her exhausted relief.

"But on one condition." Sakura held her breath dreading that she would have to stay in the room any longer. "You'll be living in level 3 witness protection. There you will stay at another officer's house hold until this case is closed." Itachi finished crossing his arms and leaning against the unlocked door to insure no way out.

"What? NO!"

"Well we could always put you in level 4 witness protection. There we just throw you in a cell and conveniently lose the keys…" A smirk planted it's self on Itachi's face as he watched the girl glare harder at him and grit her teeth.

"I'm going to tell you this right now." Itachi lifted a brow waiting for her to go on.

"Yes?" He asked with the smirk never leaving his face.

"I. Hate you…" She gritted almost growled at him.

"Well, I'm sorry you feel that way Miss Haruno." Itachi pushed himself from the door and let his arms drop to his sides.

"Yeah why's that?"

"Well, because we will be living together for quite some time." And now it was Sakura's turn to pale.

And this is just one of the many things that we must endure…

* * *

Okay sorry for not updating for a while but long story short one thing just led to another. We've been trying the best that we can but right now we all have bronchitis then Aie got a stomach virus… yeah a family who shares colds together lives together… or something like that. Anyways I know some of you where expecting us to update some of our earlier stories. I reassure you we are working as hard as we can. I can only promise you guys that we will be updating more frequently since its summer break now. But we DO enjoy your encouraging reviews and we are just glad that you all like our stories so far! Sorry this chapter is so short the next one will be longer we promise.

Well until next time!

Joker High

Knight High

Aie High


	2. Enderment 2: Handcuffs and Hot Sauce

_Thinking_

'_Inner Self'_

(Mumbling)

"Talking"

YELLING

**Emphasis**

**YELLING ENPHASIS** (yhea I know duh just wasting time and hoping you'd get bored.)

WARNING: This is Ita/Saku if you do not like the there is a nifty little button at the top left hand corner of your screen. No likey, no ready!

* * *

As a witness Sakura has had to endure many things this is just one of them…

Sakura grunted to her-self as she placed her feet on the dashboard in the passenger seat of Itachi's black 1968 Comoro. She was slouching in her seat but at least she was buckled. Itachi glanced at her and then looked back onto the road.

"Please remove your feet from my dashboard… If the air-bags were to deploy then you would be crushed instantly." Itachi stated while making another left turn.

Of course Sakura ignored him, her not being in the mood to listen to anyone or anything at this point. So to emphasize his point, at the next stop light he had made sure that here was now one behind him or in front for safety measures. When the light turned red he had purposely slammed on his beaks which caused Sakura's torso to fly forward when the car jerked forward but was caught by the seat-belt, slamming her back into her seat. When the car jerked back her knees slammed into her chest causing the wind to fly out of her lungs.

Sakura placed her legs on the floor as she started to gasp for air then turned a full on glare at her assailant, AKA the driver. Itachi took another glance at her and only raised his brow.

"I **had** warned you to put your down, had I not?" He questioned flatly earning him a small pink tong being stuck out at him. "If you do not wish to have hot sauce poured on that appendage I suggest you stick it back in your mouth." Itachi warned yet again. Sakura tong was replaced by a strange look, she had to ask.

"You keep hot sauce in car?" The light finally turned green but before Itachi took off he gave one finale look to Sakura and said-

"Do not test me." Sakura crossed her arms over her chest then childishly and quickly stuck her tong out again before whipping her head to look out the window. Itachi drew in a great deal of air and then let of it all in one take along with his patience. Avoiding traffic he maneuvered his car to the curb and parked it. Sakura gave him a quixotic look; it was only when he reached for his door compartment and took out the 'Louisiana Hot Sauce' did she realize with horror what he was about to do. She unbuckled as fast as she could and tried to get out of the care but Itachi was just a bi-it faster…

The bastard had locked the doors on her.

Panicking Sakura dropped the back of her seat and scrabbled to the back of the car. Itachi unbuckled and shifted out of his seat to chase after her he dodged her left leg but unfortunately he was too late to doge the right. Sakura ended up kicking him right in the gut while trying to get to another part of the car, mainly slipping by Itachi and getting into the driver's seat to unlock the damn doors!

Bu-ut unfortunately for her Uchiha-Freaking-Itachi had other plans. Finally out of irritation he pit the capped bottle in-between his teeth as he spread her legs apart so he wouldn't suffer any more damage from her powerful kicks, then he quickly leaned in to gab her hands and folded them behind her back using his left hand to brace her two tiny wrists. His right hand however went to retrieve the pair of handcuffs from the case near his back pocket. Itachi waved them tauntingly in front of her face making her grimace.

"You wouldn't dare!" Sakura yelled squirming but Itachi just smirked with the bottle still in his mouth, which only told her 'Oh, I dare.' In less then a second he slapped the cuffs on her and opened the bottle of hot sauce.

"I did warn you Miss Haruno." As a last attempt Sakura tightly sealed her lips to keep the nasty stuff out but yet again unfortunately for her Itachi is just one step ahead…

He plugged her nose.

Her eyes bulged at him before gasping for breath. Weather she could help it of not that was a big mistake. Itachi took that opportunity, grabbed her jaw and poured the hot sauce on her tong. She 'ep'ed at the contacted and then her eyes started to water at the awful taste and the growing heat in her mouth. Itachi clamped her mouth shut and watched her go through her painful lesson.

"Don't you even think about spiting this out or you will be cleaning the inside of this car with even more in your mouth." He growled at her removing his hand. Sakura didn't spit out the sauce; Itachi's been good to his word so far so it's best not to go any father now. So she just sat there with involuntary tears streaming down her face while wait for the extreme heat in her mouth to go away… Kami how much did he put in? After putting the passenger seat back Itachi scooted her behind it and buckled her in. He took another look at her but a second too long for his own good. Kisame and Shisui had no qualms in revealing to Itachi that he himself was a soft hearted when it came to a pure woman crying though it be real crying from the heart or from 'Louisiana Hot Sauce'. Real tears were real tears and he just can't stand it. Itachi leaned to the clove-compartment to grab the on-the-go-Kleenexes and came back in front of the pink haired spunk. He opened the package and used the soft tissue to wipe away the tears. Soon they stopped and she was just glaring at him.

"You may swallow it now." Itachi stated giving her his usual none caring look. As soon as he said the word 'swallow' gulped down the contents in her mouth the saliva that accumulated while she was under-going her 'punishment' helps keep the sauce from burning her throat but that didn't top her body from sweating and as soon as she had consumed the vile sauce she started panting for fresh and cool air.

But her bubble was burst when the air she tried to intake was worm hot even. Sakura looked up to find that the Uchiha was still hovering over her… and kneeling in-between her legs. Sakura tugged on her hands to find that they were still hand cuffed and she was wearing a seatbelt… great… He leaned forward slightly and put his left hand right next to her head rest and his right hand steadied himself on the seat.

Sakura felt heat come to her face and she felt completely embarrassed for it. Here she was Sakura Haruno allowing a simple man like the Uchiha to make her blush. Yeah, she had heard that the Uchihas where complete sex gods Toya bragged about it one day at Orochimaru's mansion. She had said that they all had huge members and every single one of the Uchihas was like an energizer bunny they could go for hours and hours and still have plenty to spare. Sakura heard many more stories in the mansion and on the go. The stories Toya told were just from the Uchihas she seduced trying to get information sometimes it worked sometimes it didn't. but that didn't mean Sakura wanted to experience it for herself first hand!

"Perhaps next time you will head my warnings Miss Haruno." Itachi whispered with his crushed silk velvet voice of his before pushing himself off the seat and sitting back in the driver's side and placing his hands on the wheal. When the car started moving again Sakura had noticed several things…

1: She was still hand cuffed…

2: Uchihas are strange in many ways… for instance they keep bottles of hot sauce in their cars…

"Hey Uchiha… Why is there hot sauce in your car? Seriously… Do you like hot spicy food **that** much?" Sakura asked trying to get noise back in the uncomfortable silence.

"No. I despise hot spicy foods. But my cousin seems to love hot sauce…" Itachi grunted.

"Why's that?"

"He just **won't** keep his tong in his mouth whenever he's in my vehicle." Came another short grunt replay from the male driver. Then he mumbled ("I swear he is such a child.") But Sakura herd this and scoffed.

"YOU PROBABLY HATE KIDS!" She yelled at him while trying to tug at the cuffs again.

"Actually Miss Haruno despite what you believe I adore children" he told her as-a-matter-of-factly. At this Sakura slouched back in her seat and mumbled begrudgingly.

("Oh, and I bet they just lo-ove you…") Itachi glanced up at the rear view mirror so that she knew that he had heard what she had said but Sakura only gave him the toughest glare she could muster at the moment… **1** If looks could kill… They would both be dead…

"You might want to watch yourself Miss Haruno." Itachi almost growled. He was sorely losing his patience with her.

"WHAT? What are you going to do? (You already dumped a bunch of hot sauce in my mouth…)" Itachi just 'hn'ed and turned his gaze back on the rode. Sakura tried yanking on the cuffs again and huffed. "Hey are you going to take these freaking things off?" She asked trying to put her wrists into view for emphasis.

"I am driving at the moment Miss Haruno. You can wait until we get to our destination."

"And how much longer is that going to take!" Sakura asked in exhaustion.

"About… thirty minutes or so." Sakura leaned back and grunted in her seat she tried to adjust so it wouldn't be less comfortable for her but her arms were already starting to fall asleep on her. She could just imagine the aches and pains that she'll have latter and a good deal of them too. Well isn't this just great.

_**2**__'You should have seen your face when he got really close! Cha! I whish he snapped a photo of that!' Inner laughed_

_Shut up you! You got a nose bleed thinking dirty thoughts!_

'_Oh, no my dear! Since we are one in the same you where thinking dirty thoughts and you were just getting an eternal nosebleed!'_

_That's your excuse for almost everything!_

'_I do have to admit I would LO-OVE to get my hands on the 'God of the Sex' Though prrrrr'_

_WHAT did you just call him?_

'_What 'God of the Sex'? Hmm yeah your right maybe not enough for a man of his… status'_

_Oh god…_

'_How about Uchiha-mega-sheet-romper! Or maybe-_

_NO MORE!_

'_What's wrong? Can't handle your own dirty jokes?'_

_Just go away…_

'_Alright deary but I'll be back!'_

Sakura slouched in her seat even more her arms were now totally asleep, her face was as red as a tomato, and they weren't even at Itachi's house yet... Sakura really hated her day so far… Oh look now it's raining… at least she liked the rain… but that's not the problem you see she changed her sweaty old dirty cloths before she left the police station and well… she was wearing a white t-shirt now… But her bra wasn't. It was a bright lime green color with mint leaves on it…

And this is just one of the many things that we must endure…

* * *

**1** (Some of you might not get that. You see if Itachi died then the car would spin out of control and crash into many more cars causing Sakura to die… Kind like a hunter shooting one bird out of four or the three women eating ice-cream.)

**2** I told knight that I would do the whole inner conversation but unfortunately nothing would com to me until around 11:45 at night so you can already guess where that went but I just got silly! Okay 'Uchiha-mega-sheet-romper' some of you might be wondering about that one… let me explain during the hour in which I am supposed to be sleeping I was thinking about Rumpelstilskin for some reason and out of no-where 'Uchiha-mega-sheet-romper' popped into my mind. Yeah when I get tired things like that happen and usually my mom goes "Oh dear god child…"

Well until next time!

Joker High

Knight High

Aie High


	3. Enderment 3: New house mate, new secrets

_**(A.N) **__(Author's note Yeah I know duh you can ignore these notes if you want they are just there for more comic relief… Kinda like Inner-Sakura. But she is part of the story so you can't ignore her :} Ha ha I'm so evil!)_

_Thinking_

'_Inner Self'_

(Mumbling)

"Talking"

YELLING

**Emphasis**

**YELLING ENPHASIS** (yhea I know another duh just wasting time and hoping you'd get bored.)

WARNING: This is Ita/Saku if you do not like the there is a nifty little 'BACK' button at the top left hand corner of your screen. No likey, no ready!

As new house mates Sakura Itachi will have to endure many things this is just one of them…

The Comoro pulled up to a huge mansion-like house before pulling into the long drive way and into the garage. The rain was coming down hard and it didn't improve Sakura's mood; like explained in the previous chapter Sakura loved the rain but before she left the station she had to change her dirty and sweaty cloths (_**A.N:**__ I know what you where thinking you perverts! NO KNOOKY KNOOKY YET! Ehem! Not much is said for me I was thinking the same thing, but I have an excuse… I think those things all the time… What? Oh yeah, the plot, I mean the story… Wait a minute… There's a plot? XD Okay seriously_.) but unfortunately for her the only undergarments she had were her cute light mint green ones with the mint leaves on them; but wait there's more! She only has a whit baggy shirt and light blue jean shorts to go with it too… Isn't it wonderful? Itachi exited the car first; because of coarse she was still handcuffed and buckled in the back seat. She saw him walk casually to her door open it and unbuckled her to let her out. Sakura did not get out of the car of cores because of the fact that she was wearing a white shirt she just looked at hi for a minute while he was standing outside her door, in the hard rain, waiting for her.

"Hey do you have an umbrella?" She asked taking a peek outside befor looking back at his wit form.

"No Miss Haruno and I don't have the time to be standing here all day being socked… So if you would please exit the vehicle."

_Geez this guy did high-way patrol wa-ay to much before he got promoted to whatever._

'_Wouldn't have minded getting stopped by him every once and awhile.'_

_What was you point? There was nothing wrong with that… I WOULD GET A TICKET YOU DUMB-ASS!_

'_Well we just 'resist arrest' and let him 'rough us up a bit' then 'let us off with a warning'_

_Oh… Dear… Lord…_

"_Got you thinking about it didn't I?"_

_Shut… up… __**(A.N:**__ Got YOU thinking about it didn't I? Come on I ended up doing this conversation at o'clock in the fricken morning again!) _

"Miss Haruno… Sometime before it starts to snow." She growled before she finally exited the car. After taking a few steps away Itachi closed the door behind her. Sakura tried to stretch her stiff arms but that's when she numbly noticed that she was still handcuff and Itachi was just at the trunk of his care getting her duffle bag.

"Oi! (**1**)Uchiha-teme, you going to take these off?" Sakura asked as she lifted her shackled wrists and wrenched her neck to look at the older man. Said man looked at her for a moment then contemplated for another. He shut the hood of the trunk and started walking toward her.

"Maybe latter…" Just then he bonked her in the butt with the end of the duffle bag sending her forward an inch.

"Hey watch it! I have a breakable in there!" She shouted looking behind her once more only to spot a red haired man with an umbrella down the side walk, walking up and then up the drive way.

"Yo, Itachi!" He called out, grabbing Itachi's attention.

"Oh hello Sasori. I'm sorry did I disturb you?"

"Oh No, I just came over here to tell you about the two days worth of packages that keep ending up on my door-step." Sasori sighed while shrugging at his neighbor. Sasori then looked past Itachi at the handcuffed Pinkette. Sakura's eyes widened slightly and then returning to their natural size before thinking of something to say…

_Say something, say something, say something, SAY SOMETHING! Stop shaking damn it! He'll notice you!_'

Sakura started to calm herself down and tried to think clearly.

_Okay maybe he doesn't recognize you, maybe he does? That's not important. This maybe the only time that I would be glad to have this Uchiha-teme around. But they talk like their buddy-buddy! Is the Uchiha another dirty cop or is Sasori playing the friendly neighbor? There is too much at risk, I don't know what to do!_

"Miss Haruno." Sakura was pulled out of her mental battle only to find both men had the brows cocked and they were looking at one particular thing… So she looked down… That is when she noticed that her shirt was socked all the way through… and her bra was showing…

.

.

.

.

.

.

"STOP LOOKING YOU PERVS!" She yelled as she jumped around and tried to cover herself with her knee and her shoulder which really didn't do much…

"Well Itachi I see you touch with women haven't changed. You still hand-cuff'em." Sasori sighed "I see we will have to talk business tomorrow huh? How does 3 pm sound?" Sasori asked taking a look at his watch.

"That sounds just fine just as long as you don't mind me bringing a little company." Itachi complied nudging his head toward Sakura.

"Oh not at all, just don't be late Itachi." And with that Sasori waved his goodbye and exited the drive way. Itachi never caught the sinister look that Sasori gave Sakura, or the distressed look that Sakura gave Sasori before he left Itachi's property.

"Miss Haruno, do intend to stand there in the rain all day or do you want to dry off inside where it's warm?" Itachi asked at the door. Sakura mentally shook herself before she started walking up the steps that led to the front door.

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming teme…" Sakura couldn't shake the feeling that she was trapped. And she didn't like it… The only things in this world that she was afraid of were snakes (go figure), Lightning storms, and **them**. Speaking of lightning it looks like it might sometime soon… Great, just great. Right now Sakura thought that her life officially sucked.

After Itachi guided Sakura through the maze like mansion up two different kinds of stars she finally got to her room but…

"HEY! Can **these** come off **yet**?" Sakura greeted her teeth as she spoke making it all sound like a growl. Itachi just merely looked at her from where he set her duffle bag down.

"Oh do forgive me Miss Haruno I had almost forgotten about that." Itachi stated standing up straight and putting his hands in his socked jean pockets. His black button up shirt was drenched as well. Unlike some police detectives he wore no tie with his but the top button was undone and his sleeves where always rolled up and the shirt was always tucked in too. Any girl would swoon over how his cloths clung to his body but it just annoyed Sakura, because her bra was still showing and she couldn't do anything about it because this jerk wouldn't unhand cuff her!

Itachi walked towards her bringing the keys out of his pocket. He approached her while she was still fuming in her head so he just decided to take matters into his own hands, besides he had a few questions.

Sakura was suddenly pulled out of her mental fume when she felt two pairs of arms engulfed her while the sly hands that where attached to those arms sliding their way down her arms to her wrists on hand having a key of cores. Sakura could feel his well toned chest under that buttoned shirt just as clear as she could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks. His chest was flat against hers as his working hands finally reached Sakura's wrists after taking their sweet time. As Itachi worked as slowly as he could with the cuffs he lowered his head to Sakura's right ear slightly puffing on it before he began to speak, making her shiver and **not** from being wt and cold.

"If I didn't know any better Sa-ku-ra… I'd say you were afraid of my neighbor… might I ask why?" Itachi asked in a voice that felt like worm chocolate coffee running down her throat while wrong key slowly slid into the cuffs, giving Itachi more time as he brought it back out at the same pace and his fingers searched for another key.

"…" Sakura couldn't answer the question brought her out of her daze and scared her stiff. She still didn't know if she should trust him or not. She couldn't tell if he was a good guy or a bad guy.

Itachi tried again. "It's not as if you two had met before today? Is it?" He asked again using his sinful voice against Sakura. This time the right key entered the cuff 'popping' it open. Itachi knew he had to get something out of her quickly or he couldn't help her.

_I can't say. I'm scared. I can't say!_' She thought over and over as Sakura's breathing started to get heavier as she began to panic. She felt the second cuff pop open before they were forgotten of the hard wood floor with a loud 'c'thunk'.

Itachi started to message Sakura's now sore wrists before asking one last question. "Is there something you're not telling me Sa-ku-ra?" He asked again rolling her name as if he was a cat and she was a ball of yarn.

After a second of scattered thoughts Sakura managed to stutter out a sentence. "N-no. I-I'm fine… I-I'm just c-cold-d." She finally sighed in relief when he stepped away and walked towards the door.

"As you wish Miss Haruno… Dinner is at 6:30, make sure you get dressed in some worm cloths so you don't catch a cold." Itachi spoke before exiting the room. Sakura listened for the specific creek the signified that he was going down the stars.

_**Creeeek**_

Suddenly Sakura collapsed on the floor holding her face trying to fight back the tears. To say that she was scared would be a **complete** understatement. Suddenly lightning flashed outside with a loud 'BOOM' of thunder, and the tears stated to spill down her cheeks as Sakura culled up in a ball and whimpered to herself.

**7:30**

Itachi waited at the long dinning table. He was wearing a black over-sized 'Hanes' sweater and he wore dark blue baggy jeans that could only be held up by a belt along with that he was wearing black socks on his feat. He didn't take to tradition like his father tried to force upon him. His hair was back neatly in its low tail at the back of his head. The table that looked as if it could seat over a dozen people but currently it's only supposed to be seating two. However one of its occupants was missing. Itachi gazed at the watch on his left wrist for the hundredth time since seven o'clock. With the soups gone could long ago, Itachi left the table and traveled the distance to Sakura's room before he reached the door though, the power had gone out; making him worry all the more. Itachi hastened his pace avoiding the creeks in his stair-well and in the hall, and by the time he reached Sakura's room he had running. Itachi slammed open the door, probably against his better judgment, but what was he supposed to do he was worried.

"Miss Haruno? Where are you?" Itachi all but yelled. He heard shuffling and sniffling in the closet. Rushing to the double door closet, he opened them forcefully almost ripping them off their hinges. Itachi was panting, he was worried, and what he saw almost made him drop to his knees.

Sakura was curled up hugging her knees to her chest with a fuzzy blanket wrapped around her tightly and her face was socked with tears… It looked like someone hat threatened her life. Lighting flashed again outside and thunder 'BOOMED' louder making Sakura duck her head under the cover and quiver with fear.

When Itachi saw this; his eyes widened with realization, and then softened as he lightly chuckled to himself. _This little spit fire is afraid of lighting storms?_ He thought to himself as he walked into the semi-large closet and closed the doors behind him. Itachi sat against the wall; he spread his legs and picked Sakura up bridle stile. She jumped at first but quickly got used to the idea. Itachi brought her protectively between his legs to rest her head on his chest. Sakura found that the sound of his hear beat was drowning out the sound of the thunder and his sleeved arm was blocking the lightning. Soon Sakura found it hard to keep herself awake, and soon she fell fast asleep on a man she swore to hate because he dumped hot sauce on her tongue.

And that man did not mind at all in fact he took great pleasure at the peace that they were both in.

And this is just one of the many things that we must endure…

OOOH! An Ita/Saku moment! XD! Oh no! Who are "**them"**? What's going on? Who's writing this story? :O! Oh right that would be us… I think most of you probably already know who "**them**" are but don't spoil it for those who don't kay? Laugh out loud; Sakura is afraid of snakes' cause of Orochimaru XD! Why is she afraid of lighting storms? I know I promised I'd make this chapter longer but 'Castilvania' was already REALLY long and we practically rushed this… Sorry we wanted to update as many stories as we could and post some new ones, because we love our fans.

(1) Teme – Means Bastard. It's what Naruto calls Sasuke in the original Japanese series. And Sakura isn't exactly on a first name bases with Itachi so it's Uchiha-teme for now ;P.

Yeah I (Joker) did the inner convos again. What can I say I like doing them! Granted I shouldn't be doing them around 12- 3 o'clock in the morning but hay that's when the best stuff comes to mind!

Well until next time!

Joker High

Knight High

Aie High


End file.
